


A Positive Charge (Innocuous Thrill)

by Kapua



Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [20]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Horses, Modern AU, Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge (The Witcher), cross country rider!yennefer, dressage rider!tissaia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua
Summary: Tissaia is determined not to let this person get the better of her so easily, and so she lets a hint of suggestiveness creep into her tone as she replies, "It's not often I see someone capable of balancing control with that type of explosive power. I was...intrigued." She looks up at the woman through her lashes coyly and is pleased when she sees a flicker of interest in violet eyes.AKA a modern au where Tissaia is a world-class dressage rider and Yennefer is a brash cross-country rider. Worlds collide.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878580
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	A Positive Charge (Innocuous Thrill)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/gifts).



> For Yana, who wanted yennaia with horses :)

Tissaia barely shifts her weight in the saddle, cueing the series of flying lead changes that are the final movement in the exhibition ride. She flexes her fingers around the reins to signal her horse to drop to an extended trot before coming to a halt in the center of the arena, and she tips her top hat at the audience as they cheer. 

She always enjoys getting to ride in exhibitions like this one. It's a chance to show people the beauty of dressage and prove that it's not just a stuffy relic of the olden days, and it's particularly enjoyable with her current mount, Gavelor, a large flashy bay that loves to show off for the crowd. 

She dismounts as they pass through the gate leading out of the arena, patting his neck and smiling as he snuffles at her hair, knocking her top hat slightly askew. He needs to be cooled down before she can put him back up, and she decides that a walk around the exhibition grounds will do them both some good. She leads him out of the building and they meander towards the hedges that mark the boundary of the cross country course.

They walk in relative peace and quiet for a few minutes, but then Gavelor's ears perk and he looks over the hedges with focused interest. Tissaia follows his line of sight and sees a horse and rider approaching at speed. She glances at the course and realizes there's a Normandy Bank not far off, a large ditch leading up to a steep bank with a fence at the top. 

As the rider gets closer, she sees that it's a young woman on a large chestnut horse. Tissaia's heart leaps into her throat as the pair rush towards the obstacle, but in the last few strides, the rider makes a tiny adjustment that collects the horse and allows it to take off at the appropriate moment. They clear the ditch, land on the elevated bank portion of the obstacle, and promptly launch over the fence at the top of the hill before dropping to the other side. 

It happens so quickly Tissaia almost can't follow the sequence, and she barely gets a glimpse of the rider's (very attractive) face before she's gone, galloping towards the next section of the course. In that split second, however, she swears they make eye contact, and a cocky grin is thrown her way.

As the rider disappears, Gavelor drops his head to nibble at the grass, and Tissaia lets out the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. Cross country is thrilling, but it always gives her anxiety. The stakes are so high, and she's always found the riders a bit brash for her tastes. Although she supposes you can't successfully compete at the higher levels of an event that requires you to careen around a massive course at high speeds while navigating potentially deadly jumps and obstacles without being at least a _bit_ arrogant.

She makes a mental note to look for the rider at the evening banquet. It's rare to find someone both capable _and_ stunningly gorgeous, and she wants to know more. 

With a last glance at the course, she clucks to Gavelor and heads back towards the barns.

###

When she enters the banquet hall, Tissaia scans the crowd for any sign of her mystery cross country rider. There's nobody that fits the few details she has to go off of, and she sighs. Hopefully the young woman isn't the type to avoid these types of things.

She mills about with several of the other riders she knows, and it's just before the proceedings begin when she feels a hand touch her elbow. Tissaia turns and finds herself staring into piercing eyes that look almost purple in the lighting of the banquet hall, and she can't stop the flutter in her chest as a familiar grin greets her.

"Thought I'd come over and introduce myself," the mystery rider says as Tissaia turns to face her more fully. The woman is wearing a black tailored jumpsuit with heels that make her legs look impossibly long and a plunging neckline that gives Tissaia enough of a view to make her mouth go dry. The woman's eyes slide down over Tissaia's body before coming back up to her face. "I saw you watching me at the Normandy Bank, earlier."

"It was well ridden," Tissaia manages to reply, cursing herself for being so flustered. She clears her throat and tries again. "I was hoping I'd get a chance to meet you tonight."

"Oh really?" Full lips painted a blood red curl up at the edges. "And why is that?"

Tissaia is determined not to let this person get the better of her so easily, and so she lets a hint of suggestiveness creep into her tone as she replies, "It's not often I see someone capable of balancing control with that type of explosive power. I was...intrigued." She looks up at the woman through her lashes coyly and is pleased when she sees a flicker of interest in violet eyes.

After a beat, the woman holds out her hand. "Yennefer Vengerberg."

"Tissaia de Vries." She shakes Yennefer's hand, and she has to fight not to smile when the younger woman holds on a bit longer than necessary.

"Well," Yennefer says, looking mischievously over her shoulder at the crowded room. "You're the most interesting thing by far in this whole place. What do you say we get out of here?"

She's been to enough of these things to know that she won't be missing much, but Tissaia thinks she wouldn't care even if she was. There's no way she's turning down a chance to get to know the gorgeous woman standing in front of her.

She accepts the hand that's being held out to her for a second time and laughs as Yennefer tugs her forward. 

"Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me/sends me prompts in the comments or on tumblr @kapuahiwahiwa!


End file.
